


Secret kisses

by BunnyChan



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Kisses, M/M, slightsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyChan/pseuds/BunnyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You shouldn’t do that hyung.” </p>
<p>“And why is that? Can’t I kiss my beautiful boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Series of the "one-shots and drabbles" posted on AsianFanFics. There I have written over fifty stories with different couples.  
> Here I post random ones ^.^

MBLAQ finished their second radio show for the night and they were really tired, and thank God that they have a day off tomorrow. They quickly left the building only to be greeted with the cold summer wind. It was surely that it is going to rain soon.

MBLAQ quickly jumped in the van; Mir and Joon on the backseat, Cheondung and G.O in front of them and the leader on the front seat. Their manager started the van and slowly drove to their destination-their dorm. Everyone took the chance to sleep, because their drive was about 2 hours long .About thirty minutes later everyone was asleep, well not everyone besides the manager. Joon and Mir were the only one awake, doing nothing but holding their hands, because this was the only alone time they have and they spend it wisely.

Mir was looking at the city lights thru the window, fingers still laced with the other. Joon on the other hand was debating whether he should kiss the younger on the lips when nobody was looking, or should he leave it when they are alone. But something was telling him that he should do it now, because this is his chance, and so he did it. He leaned his head a little lower and kissed the younger one. Mir was shocked to see Joon kissing him, when someone could see them. But not a minute later he responded the kiss by bringing his left arm on Joon’s chest.

Soon they broke the kiss both looking in the eyes. It was silent in the van and Mir decided to broke it.

“You shouldn’t do that hyung.” The younger male said, eyes not leaving the older ones.

“And why is that? Can’t I kiss my beautiful boyfriend?” Joon said with a pout.

“Someone could see us Joonie.” Mir drew circles on Joon’s chest. “I don’t want everyone to know that we are together.” This time it was Mir time to pout.

“Hmm, so you don’t like kissing me then.” Joon smirked.

“It’s not like tha-” Mir chocked on his words when he felt Joon’s hand on his thigh. “Joonie, please not here.” Mir pleaded, but Joon kept touching him nevertheless. Mir moaned again when he felt thatJoon’s hand was going somewhere private.

“You like that, huh?” Joon breathed in his skin. Mir’s head had fallen back on the seat, breathing fast and heart beating faster than usual. His mouth was wide open and short gasps of air could be heard when Joon did something on his skin. Joon took the chance and shoved his tongue in Mir’s mouth, hand palming his clothed member in the same time. Mir moaned in Joon’s mouth when he felt the other touching his member thru the garment. He didn’t intend to let a moan, but he couldn’t because of Joon’s hand.

“Joon, p-please s-stop.” Mir whispered when Joon kissed his neck, but that didn’t make Joon stop but it made him hungry for more. Mir was trying his best not to moan louder, because of the sleeping hyungs, but thank god that they are heavy sleepers.

“Nggh.” Mir moaned when he felt Joon’s hand holding his now free and hard member. Joon started stroking Mir slowly, teasing him. “Ahh, faster.” Mir didn’t want to admit it, but he liked what Joon was doing to him. “Hyaa.” Mir moaned when he felt Joon going faster. Mir was near his climax and Joon took his member in his mouth. Joon gave a hard suck and Mir moaned and found himself gripping Joon’s hair to go deeper. Seconds later Mir could see only stars when he poured his seeds in Joon’s hot mouth. Joon released Mir’s member only too kiss the breathless Mir.

“You look so hot right now.” Joon said.

“I hate you Joon. They couldhave caught us, you know.” Mir said making an angry face, but actually he failed and kissed Joon on the lips. “Thanks god the manager didn’t turn around to see us.” He chuckled.

“You know, I wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for the manager.” Joon said and Mir stood dumbfounded. “He had earphones, you stupid.” Joon laughed at Mir’s face.

“Laugh all you want Joon, but you won’t have sex for a week if you do that again.” He whispered in Joon’s ear. “But really thank you for doing that.” Mir kissed him again.

“No problem, my love.” Joon cooed.


End file.
